MS 1, Meet Mr Snuggles
by moreteaplease
Summary: A very silly slashy fluffy Snupin, but in character Snape! though must be AU as they don't hate each other... Please R&R. Let me know if it made you smile or cringe or hate me to the depths of Snupin hell... Thank you. SLASH, not rude though. Bless!


What were we interrupting?

Beware!! Silly Slahsy Fluff!!!!!!

These are written for the sole enjoyment of myself and a friend. If they make you, dear reader, smile then great. Yes, I know Snape and Lupin aren't gay (or do we...) and so this is OOC and a little AU!! Do not take these as serious and get upset! There's what seem like hundreds of these on my pc, and I'll prob post them all if you like it or not but if you do, tell me!! Review please!!! All the tittles will start with M.S; so if you see that beware!! Thank you for your time, and good night.

1010101 is for where I try and normally fail to put a double space. Chuffing computer won't let me space or tab or anything!! Sorry!

Snape collapsed on to his bed, angrily grabbing the infernal stuffed toy he had landed on. With a growl he threw it over the other side of the room, grimacing and becoming even more annoyed when he heard the tinkle of broken glass as it hit a shelf of vials. "Damn you Remus!" he yelled at the air in general. Throwing the briefest of glances at the mess, he decided it was nothing which could not wait. Relaxing for a moment, he groaned heavily as he hauled himself upright and started to undo the many many buttons on his coat. They were a damned pain at times, but he had always enjoyed buttons as a rule, and as of lately, was being regularly reminded just how…sexy… they could be. Finally out of the coat, he untied his cravat, (that was for his pleasure, he loved silk…) and peeled off the shirt, slightly damp with old sweat from an afternoon teaching the especially thick Hufflepuffs to brew a warming potion. Finally down to his underwear, he crossed the room, giving the stuffed toy a half hearted kick, and headed into the shower.

101010

The hot water pummelled into his body, making his nerves tingle. He showered hot so as not to enjoy it too much, else he would stay in all day and likely as not turn pruney. Eyes closed, he reached for the bottle of shampoo, a blend of his own making, being a potions master was useful in many ways, and was rather surprised when he found it a little closer than he thought. Assuming he must have miss judged his place in the shower, he squeezed a dollop onto his head and started to lather with one hand as the other reached to put the bottle back. He was therefore surprised when the shelf took the bottle from him and said "Thank you" in a cheery manner. He opened his eyes and let out the nearest thing to a girly scream that had ever come from the mouth of the dark, scary Potions master of Hogwarts. Partly because standing in front of him was a werewolf, and partly because the shampoo had bubbled straight into his eyes. "Get out!!!!" He screamed, "Get-out-or-I-swear-I'll-…" He never got to finish, as the werewolf ran from the bathroom, giggling helplessly.

101010

He rinsed the worst of the shampoo from his face, leaving his eyes slightly stingy and his mood deepened. He finished, turned off the shower with an angry gesture, stepped out and as he towelled himself dry, began to prepare for battle. He had had the supposedly 'good idea' of giving Remus the pass charms to his rooms a week ago. He was already regretting it, the sudden appearance of stuffed animals, flowers and the man himself at inopportune moments was wearing his temper a little thin. Only the other day Snape had been discussing important matters of a sensitive nature with Lucius Malfoy when in had wandered a slightly inebriated Lupin, saying in no uncertain terms just what he wanted to do to his "naughty naughty Professor". The Dark Lord would be bound to hear about that one. Not to mention the rest of the Death Eaters. Blast him! He sighed, and setting his face into his most frightening sneer, the one he used on first years and that Longbottom fool, he stormed out of the door letting it slam behind him and crossed the room, throwing the other man sat on his bed a look that would have scared Salazar himself. It didn't last long. The expression on Lupins face was one of humouring a slightly mad child. Snape tried all he could to intimidate him, but only succeeded in looking slightly cross eyed as he gave in and sighed. Picking up his clothes he returned again to the bathroom, refusing to dress in front of Lupin, knowing from past experiences that it was a lot quicker to fasten buttons alone. Not as much fun, maybe, but more conducive to getting dressed, not undressed again. He closed the door and, to the re started giggles from the other side, cast a locking charm.

101010

When he was firmly buttoned up, he emerged, expecting to see the other man still sitting, but the bedroom was empty, the mess from his earlier temper cleared up and the guilty animal back on the pillow of his bed. He frowned. Deciding to dispose of it at a latter date, he went into his study and saw Lupin reading a potions journal that had been open on the desk.

"Interesting?" he asked, dryly

"No. Just something to take my mind off what was happening next door."

"The only thing that was happening next door was me deciding I must have been temporarily insane to give you those pass charms." He picked up the book as it was laid down and glimpsed at the article, 'How to brew a successful hearts-lock potion'. 'Typical. At least Lupin would never have the skill for that' thought Snape. Continuing as he put the book back down he straightened a few quills, "You seem to have the ability to cause complete chaos where ever you are, have a terrible lack of timing and a strange taste in pointless, futile gifts." Noticing the puppy dog eyes following his every move he added "And the inane ability to gain instant forgiveness from whomever you flash those soppy eyes at! Stop it!" Snape moved to the fire and increased the flames a little, knowing the werewolf was always cold. He noticed the sad brown eyes still following him. He felt his anger returning and was about to snap at the man when he spoke first.

"You threw Snuggles on the floor." In a mock hurt tone.

"Snuggles?" said Snape in an exasperated way, "Who on this Earth is 'Snuggles'?" He sighed and closed his eyes. "Don't tell me. The stuffed animal."

"He was a gift, I thought of you as soon as I saw him…You'll have hurt his feelings…"

Snape stared at the man his annoyance growing with the others grin. Turning away he let out a stream of muttered hexes and jinxes which all sounded incredibly tempting at the moment and began to pace round his room as he quelled the sarcastic comments about what soft, fluffy animal he saw when he looked at Lupin.

"When you're quite finished stomping about" said Lupin with a grin, "perhaps you'll join me for tea?"

Snape scowled but stopped stalking about the room. As Lupin grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the door the scowl almost became a snarl. 'This is utterly ridiculous' he thought. 'Next we'll be skipping.' Lupin chuckled; he loved his grumpy git of a potions master!


End file.
